Aún en la muerte
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Recordar el amor es vivir en el él. Y donde hay vida, la muerte es solo una compañera.


¡Felices festividades! Hola. Generalmente no escribo para una fecha en concreta, pero no se porque con Sakura siempre tengo algo para festejar. En fin...

El caso es que esta historia nació de inspiración... desde inicios septiembre. Le faltaban unos cuantos toques y no la podía terminar, pero tenía que... no se, algo me impulso a olvidarme de todo y terminarla.

Esta historia esta inspirada por la canción Even in death de Evanescence, la versión del 2016 que es un poco más instrumental y clara. Me obsesione un poco con la canción y nacio este relato. No es un song fic, pero si la escuchan sabrán que va con la historia.

La verdad se removió algo mientras lo escribía (traducción: lloré a lagrimas y casi nunca me pasa con una historia, normalmente escribo feliz) pero siempre soy fiel a los buenos finales. Espero que este les agrade.

La verdad tenía rato sin escribir de este fandom, pero después de ver la nueva OVA y ahora que esta tan cerca el nuevo anime, tengo la nostalgia a mil... en fin.

 _ **Disclaimer**_. Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp. Si me pertenecieran, Shaoran no sería tan... Shaoran. Ya saben, encantador y perfecto al igual que Sakura.

Primero, pido una disculpa por los errores que pueda tener la historia, en realidad tendría que estar con mi cabeza en asuntos aburridos de aburridos adultos, pero mi imaginación se revela, así que una disculpa.

Segundo: todo comentario es bien recibido en las cajitas de abajo. Soy de esas que leen y contestan los reviews, así que toda opinión es bien recibida.

Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Aún en la muerte"_**

He dejado de oírlos a todos. Todos los que me dicen que algo me ha trastornado. ¡Es una mentira! Yo estoy bien. Lo mejor que puedo, sin estar contigo. Hoy es Día de Muertos*, es el único día en donde yo sé que tengo la razón. Y con eso me basta.

Todos dicen que te has marchado, que fue lo mejor. Pero nadie como yo te ha amado, y sé que en donde estas no es tu hogar, tu hogar es a mi lado. Porque aunque digan que te has marchado yo sé que no es verdad. Uno no puede marcharse de su hogar ¿verdad?

Aun veo tu sombra circular la casa en la que estábamos. Los oigo murmurar locuras, que te has ido, que me has dejado, y que no volverás. Yo sé que mienten. Porque lo prometiste ¿No es así? No tengo razones para creerles, y no tengo razón para creer que tu mientes. Ellos no te oyen cantar, ellos no te oyen hablar. Ellos no te sienten como yo. Ellos no saben que sigues conmigo.

Conforme se acerca la noche, puedo oír los pasos de las personas, alejándose, ignorando lo que creen que es una locura, lo que creen es una loca hablándole a la nada. A una piedra. A la noche llena de corazones rotos y momentos olvidados. Pero, ¿Cuándo nos han entendido mi amor? ¿Cuándo han entendido la manera en la que hablamos? Nunca. Cuando estábamos juntos no lo entendían, por eso no tengo esperanza. Por eso he dejado de oírles. Por eso sé que estoy en lo correcto. Por eso estoy aquí, bajo la luz de luna, esperando a que aparezcas.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías— Intento no reír al oír tu dulce voz. Pero no evitó el que se me haya escapado una risa nerviosa. De aquellas que soltaba cuando recién nos conocíamos.

—Nunca faltaría, si así fuera jamás me lo perdonaría—Te contesto mientras te observo bañado en esta luz de luna espectral. Cada día más aguapo amor mío.

—Pero nunca has tenido el habito de la puntualidad— Me respondes frunciendo el ceño, como siempre. Sé que no estás enojado, solo quieres que mejore. Y lo he hecho. Pero es cierto, la puntualidad no es mi fuerte.

—"Pero aun llegó tarde" Acabas de pensar — Te miro espantada ¿Cómo…? —¡Hey!, No soy ningún psíquico, se te nota lo que piensas, eres muy transparente. Pero…—Te veo dudar de algo que me quieres decir y apartas las manos que quiero tomar para meterlas en tus bolsillos —Debes avanzar, deberías intentarlo—Y sonríes con tristeza.

—¿De qué hablas? — Estoy temblando por dentro, es casi como si no me quisieras a tu lado. No puedo pensar en que ya no me ames, porque yo cada día te amo más.

—Debes pensar que te quiero apartar, pero amor… Ya no podemos estar juntos. Lo sabes — Veo lagrimas apareciendo en tu rostro. Pero no entiendo lo que dices. No quiero creerte. Tú debes estar a mi lado. No importa cómo.

—¡Tonterías! Yo te veo, estás conmigo. No entiendo cual sería el problema—Respondo con necedad. Cuando un amor es como el nuestro, las personas tienen que estar juntas.

—Pero solo aquí, no puedo irme de aquí —Me explica con amargura en la voz. Sé que no te agrada como son ahora las cosas.

—No importa, yo puedo estar contigo —Intento acercarme, pero al ver tu rostro de tristeza me detengo.

—No quiero que estés conmigo, créeme, quiero que estés con las demás personas— Te veo debatirte, como cuando me pediste que pasará toda la vida contigo. Me quieres decir algo, lo sé.

—Solo no has ido a casa en mucho tiempo, es eso. Veras que…— Intento convencerte de que es solo una pequeña dificultad. Como aquella vez que enferme y mejore solo con tus palabras. Es solo un pequeño obstáculo.

—Te amo, pero es momento de intentar… Avanzar— Veo lagrimas y decepción cruzar tus ojos color miel. Como si esperaras que dejara que te arrebataran de mi lado.

—No puedo intentar olvidar lo que siento. ¡Te amo! Y no puedo estar sin ti—Te digo entre lágrimas. Sé que me amas tanto o más que yo. Y no entiendo que pasa.

—Lo sé. Lo que nos paso, eso no ha evitado que te deje de amar ni por un momento. Pero no podemos estar juntos. No debemos estar juntos. Eso solo te consumirá, nos consumirá—Estas sufriendo, lo veo en tus ojos. Sufres tanto como yo.

—No entiendo porque. Si estamos aquí, ahora…. —Te veo suspirar resignado e intentas reír un poco. Como cuando me explicabas matemáticas, ya sabes mi punto débil.

—Todos los años lo he intentado, ¿No notas algo raro?— Me dices señalando a tu alrededor, a ti mismo. Aunque yo no veo lo que me intentas explicar. Siempre he sido algo lenta para las sutilidades. Por eso nos tardamos mucho en ser novios, porque yo no entendía tus indirectas.

—No, la verdad no— Respondo con sinceridad. Veo como pones la triste sonrisa de que me crees. Pero veo resolución, una extraña resolución.

—Mírate, y mírame. ¿En verdad no lo notas?— Creo que sé que me intentas decir, pero no pienso decirlo en voz alta. Es muy doloroso para mí. Estamos mejor así. Siempre he sabido que si te hago caso y reconozco lo que me intentas decir todo podría terminar.

—¿Notar qué? — Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, no sé por qué. Siento que esto ya lo hemos pasado. Tengo la certeza de que ya lo hemos pasado. ¿Por qué no entiendes lo mucho que me duele cada vez? ¿Lo mucho que me cuesta aceptar tus palabras?

—Uno de los dos está muerto…—Repites con lágrimas. Lo sé. Ya lo sabía. Nunca me he gustado esa verdad.

—…Lo sé, pero no quiero…—No quiero perderte. No quiero estar lejos de ti. Me rehusó a vivir sin ti.

—…Y no soy yo —Tus palabras me golpean. Todos los años finjo lo mismo, pero sé que tienes razón. Que solo en este día podemos estar frente a frente. Solo hoy podemos ser los dos como siempre —Amor, tienes que avanzar— Me ruegas. Lo sé, sería lo más sano. Pero dejarte no es mi idea. Aun después de mi muerte te sigo amando. Te sigo necesitando. ¿Cómo le haces para dejar ir la vida que deberías haber vivido?

—Lo sé. Tengo que dejarte ir— Suspiro cansada. Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, desde que, bueno… morí. Siempre me niego a dejarte. Sé que te lastimo, pero me duele más a mí.

—Te voy a extrañar— Me dices con lagrimas en los ojos — Esto cada día se hace más difícil para los dos. Pero supongo que después de tiempo, esta noche tengo el valor para terminarlo.

—Una parte de mi quisiera que vinieras conmigo — Te digo con una triste sonrisa. Siempre pasa lo mismo, durante gran parte del día se me olvida todo menos tú, hasta que te veo y lo recuerdo todo. Poco a poco. Miro los años que han pasado por tu rostro. Cada día más guapo. Y cada día más lejos de mi.

—¿Ya no te veré más?— Me preguntas con una ingenuidad que hace que recuerde cuando éramos niños. Pero hace muchos años que lo dejamos de ser. Muchos años han pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos realmente juntos. Por más que quiero ser fuerte, creo que en el corazón que aun tengo se rompe todo. Pero es por tu bien, supongo.

—Oh, en esta vida no amor. Pero tal vez en la otra. Jeje ¿De casualidad sabes porque estoy aquí?— Siempre pidiéndote ayuda para todo. Y en estos momentos es lo único que puedo hacer, seguir pidiéndote ayuda.

— Tú no eres la que necesita algo… soy yo el que estoy aquí porque tengo que decirte que jamás amaré a alguien como te ame a ti— Tus palabras son tan sinceras. Miras con cierto remordimiento tu nuevo anillo de bodas. Supongo que era un paso lógico… ¿o necesario?

—¡Ya lo recuerdo!— Cuando soy consciente de tu nueva vida, todo golpea a mí. Aquella tragedia que nos separo, pero que no logro terminar con nuestro amor— Fue hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba que te tenía que decir cuando te viera…—Me rio ante lo absurdo de haber desperdiciado mi vida y no haberlo dicho. Nunca pude completar mis palabras, pero ahora es momento de dejarlas libres —Gracias

—¿Gracias?— Me miras extrañado como si no pudieras creer que te diera las gracias. Lo cual es absurdo, porque es lo único que puedo decir.

—Si, siempre me salvaste, de una u otra forma— Creo que nunca pude decirte lo especial que eras para mí. Tantos te amo y nunca agradecí la oportunidad que tenerte a mi lado. Supongo que son las cosas que nos apartan

—Pero no pude salvarte al final…— Te lamentas. Sé que es lo que más te ha pesado. Pero no es tu culpa.

—No había remedio. Me salvaste de vivir en soledad, en tristeza y en agonía. Me salvaste porque contigo encontré el amor. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? — Le digo sintiendo como al fin me he liberado de una gran carga. De repente me he dejado de sentir tan cansada. De repente todo es claro.

—Si. Lo que gustes mi cerezo — Rio un poco ante tu sobrenombre cariñoso. Tan tú.

—Recuérdame, pero con alegría. Vive al máximo. Cuida de todo— Se que no puedo tomar tu mano, y lamento un poco todas las ocasiones que deje pasar— Es hora.

—¿Ya lo es?— Es como si no pudieras creerlo. Tal vez una parte de ti quiere lo mismo que yo.

—Siempre llego tarde, no deberías sorprenderte — Te digo a modo de broma. Quiero oír tu risa, no tus lamentos.

—Te amaré siempre Sakura. Aun lo hago y no dejaré jamás de hacerlo— Te creo. Y no son solo tus arrugas lo que me hace creerte, eres tú.

—Lo sé. Te volveré a ver Shaoran. No te preocupes, "todo estará bien" — Y con una sonrisa me marcho. Sé que no tendremos más días juntos en esta vida, pero sé que si la Tierra gira, nos volveremos a encontrar. Estoy segura.

* * *

 ** _Epílogo_**

Desde hace tiempo tengo unos sueños extraños, donde me persigue una mirada castaña. Es como si siempre hubiera visto esos ojos. En sueños los persigo y me pregunto si existirán. Me despierto con la sensación de buscar algo. Y la ignoro por qué se me hace tarde para llegar a la escuela o a donde sea que vaya.

Este día no ha sido la excepción, así que apurada me despido de mi padre y de mi hermano y corró a la escuela. Para chocar con un chico. Si, así de mala es mi suerte.

—¡Auch! Disculpa, pero no…— Al mirar hacia arriba veo los mismos ojos castaños de mis sueños. ¿Será coincidencia? Creo que me he quedado mucho mirando esos ojos, porque escucho al chico respondiendo:

—"No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable"— ¡Me está mirando con fijeza! ¿Pensará que soy una acosadora? —No eres un acosadora, es que casualmente soñaba con unos ojos verdes — Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonroja. Sé que ha dicho algo que avergonzaría a cualquiera. Al mirarlo veo que tiene el uniforme de mi escuela, así que hago lo único que puedo hacer:

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, voy a la Preparatoria Seijou. Mucho gusto en conocerte y… lamento en tropezarme contigo— Y hago una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa. Hay algo que me dice que no es de esas personas amables que se presentan. A pesar de que se ve adorable sonrojado, se nota que es alguien reservado. Ya a punto de darme la vuelta e irme veo que extiende su mano hacia mí:

—Mucho gusto. Soy Shaoran Li. Y si vas a Seijou creo que seremos compañeros "Cerezo"— Tomo su mano y siento una descarga eléctrica. Creo que fue el clima por que el tiene una expresión de haber sentido lo mismo que yo. Veo que sacude su cabeza y sonríe de lado para irse caminando.

Me alejo y no quiero darle importancia, pero sea un sueño, un presentimiento, una casualidad o algo más, creo que no dejaré de oír de Shaoran por un buen rato. Quien sabe lo que traiga el futuro, pero no me asustare. Hay algo que me dice que esto solo es el comienzo.

 ** _"_** ** _Fin"_**

* * *

*Día de muertos. En la tradición clásica, ese día las personas que están muertas salen a reunirse con sus seres queridos. Lo cual para la historia tiene sentido.


End file.
